Alperian Powered Armor and Battlesuits
To Alperians; a suit of armor manned by a disembodied brain is the zenith of warfare science and technology; unmatched is lethality and performance per-unit and as such, they've built their entire military's ground operations around the concept. The PCAS started with humble beginnings, during the Great Interregnum and the reign of the Drakite Empire the North American Alliance had worked on strength-enhancing exoskeletons to allow their small standing armies to more easily defend their borders from raider-states and bandits by allowing small squads to carry more weapons farther. After the empire fell the Alperians modified these frames heavily into the first suit of mass-produced powered armor; the PCAS-13. The PCAS-13 was the standard issue for most Alperian infantrymen between 2074 and the 2090s and was fairly simple by modern standards, a bulky exoskeleton with electric motors mounted in the joints that allowed the operator to wear heavy ceramic and kevlar armor plates as well as carry large amounts of gear with ease. The PCAS-13 also saw the introduction of the first multi-stream HUD capable of allowing a solider or field officer access to more information from the Alperian battle-net than ever before. The 13 model was later replaced with the short-lived 48 during the War of the Betrayers. Advances in artifical muscle strands, cybernetics, control systems and armor made the PCAS-48 the first fully-enclosed suit of power armor as it was intended to fight the PKA in event of them deploying chemical and biological weapons en-mass during the counter-invasion against them. The armor did away with bulky oversized motors, thick bullet-resistant para-aramid armor and structural supports and not only enhanced the wearer's strength but also agility and mobility. After the 48 was proven to be lacking in overall protection, with the wearers often being outnumbered and killed by enemies with heavy artilley or crew-operated weapons like HMGs the PCAS-75 was developed, which became the most successful and longest-serving single model of body armor in modern military history. The PCAS-75 and its various marks served for almost 50 years after the War of the Betrayers and was highly successful due to its single-piece body construction, thick segmented armor along the limbs, advanced HUD with links to the first reiteration of the IAWNCL system as well as the revolutionary use of new liquid battery cells and mandatory cybernetic links. The PCAS-75 was incredibly tough and was the only suit of armor at the time to actually give the wearer enhanced reaction times via cybernetic bio-feedback to the nervous system. The 75 was what would later set the tone for the Alperian military, since it granted honestly superhuman durability, speed and strength; enemy troops were often terrified by their performance and Alperian military command became obsessed with using their troops as terror weapons and strike forces to supplement Warpian advances and word quickly spread of the sheer lethality of their ground forces. Later marks would add drone-control subsystems (for the drone-based military), ECW suites, more advanced electronics as well as a half-dozen specialized variants for different combat roles. The armor's emotional suppression systems, while controversial at the time were also used as a proof of concept for the later 102-line as it drastically reduced the number of troops with PTSD as well as increasing their readiness for combat and kill-efficiency. The current 102-238 models were developed over the last 30 years, originally the 102 was intended just to inter the unconscious body of its operator, but eventually they were redesigned to mount the Mk II ULW system which the later 238 model was built around. The battlesuits began production sometime around the development of the PCAS-75 and continue in updated formats to this day. Originally the definition of battlesuit was a suit of "powered armor" that is not worn but is large enough to be piloted and were developed to act as extremely mobile heavy support platforms akin to an IFV or MBT capable of being just as effective in a city as infantry. Now that the PCAS models are operated by volunteer brains forever locked away inside their armor the distinction has blurred, especially with the PCAS-238 being as heavy or heavier and better-armed than some of the former battlesuits yet the designation remains for any heavy non-PCAS combat frame. With the lone exception of the Surtur, all battlesuits are operated by the Mk. II ULW and so are almost identical in action to the PCAS'. Infantry Armor Systems PCAS (Powered Combat Armor System) 'PCAS-102 mk. II' Classification: Powered self-contained combat battlesuit Reporting name: "Garm" Material: Advanced lathanium-based composite w/ carbon nanostructure reinforcement and layers of magneto-kinetic polymer gel armor inside nanoweave bundling. Thermo-absorbent emergency energy dumping mesh w/ aerogel spacing. Expansive fibrous titanium/aramid fill-layer spall-shield with Brutanium-Koltan backing. TektaFiber body-layer weave. 12-micron silver ablative coating. Iridioplatinum linkages and seal rims. Weight: 4,575 lbs. Size: 10’ 7” in-combat Strength Augmentation: 57,500 lbs. for heavy manipulator arms, 720 lbs. for fine manipulators Running speed: 52 mph Drive type: Synthetic electroreactive polymer muscles Protection Rating: Class XII Protection coverage: Entire body Power source: Gold-cobalt oxide lattice battery and a microfusion cell array Weapon systems: The PCAS-102 is capable of mounting a weapon system on either arm, one on its upper left hull and a third from a small overhang on the left hull (usually a launcher). The opposite manipulator arm is left unequipped but can be mounted with a weapon (highly uncommon due to munitions storage limitations) otherwise an electrohydraulic utility ram with integrated short-range PEP system is mounted. Features/integrated systems: —Spinal hard-links to neural implants —Ultra-bandwidth superheavy decryption/encryption receiver/transmitter —Armor bio-feedback to implants considerably increases reaction time —“Total information immersion” HUD —Provides 360 degree vision directly to the optic nerve (the HUD is actually artificial stimuli) —Full-spectrum acuity; output rendered as false-color visible with numerous settings —Low-light enhancements —2-12x optical, 12x-100x electronic zoom (monocular stereopsis) —Smart-link to weapons with auto-correcting HUD crosshairs —Wide-range auditory pickups —9000-channel dynamic input/telemetry processors (including barometric, pheromonal, etc) —Optical psychophysiological responses analyzer —Active/passive ultra-high-frequency sonar motion detector system —Seismic sensors —Weapons and explosive identification database —Auditory/visual round tracking and trajectory analysis package —ECCM package —Faraday anti-EMP mesh (common on all Alperian combat electronics/machinery) —Built-in laser designator w/ range finder —On-board medical diagnosis and treatment package —Safe air system (nano-scrubber air purifier w/ 180 minutes air when fully sealed) —NBC protection rated to all known biological and chemical weaponry/agents —Sonic weapon dampeners/counter-harmonic resonators —“Retractable” laser/radar reflective molecular smart-screens —PX-8c active defense system (miniaturized) —Internal/external temperature regulator (thermal masked) —LiqBOS semi-crystalline reactive coolant ports —Radiological background mimicry emitters —Floodlight with infrared and ultraviolet sub-lighting —OXNSFL operator-sunk fluid recyclers —Nutrient and hydration distribution system w/ waste recycling —Powered winch with 100m of lathanium-hybrid cable —Compressed-air launcher and belaying system to use the cable as a “grappling hook” —Draco XII hostile environment rooting system —Lyran III hostile environment navigation assist —Back recess, top and side-mounted GONSC-compatible connectors for hauling/carrying cargo —YY8-0 Enhanced-mobility pulse-jet system; allows high-altitude drops with no additional equipment and short bursts of rapid aerial movement or low-altitude hovering —Fixed-focus electromagnetic lensing field, back-up electromagnetic deceleration scoop Variants; (only lists changes/additions) PCAS-102(EW/S) mk. I Classification: Electronic warfare and support armor Weight: 4,825 lbs. Size: 10’ 9” (not including retractable antennae) Running speed: 50 mph Weapon systems: Looses the ability to use the hull-mounted weapons to make room for the EW suites. Features/Integrated systems: —EMPD (Enhanced Multi-Processor Divider): larger onboard mainframe and networking control increases the processing speed and capability of nearby PCAS armors by expanding the “thinking space” of the IAWNCL through distributing processing among its self and other armors. —Enhanced electromagnetic countermeasure suite —More powerful Sonar motion detector —Countless enhanced and additional sensors —Storage space for up to a Class-A SI —Ultra-sensitive seismic sensors —Forced wireless connectivity, essentially a “hacking module” —Hardened communication system and superior encryption/decryption —Storage for a cloud of nanomachine cameras —Griffon-I microwave weapon PCAS-102(CV) mk. I Classification: Covert operations armor Weight: 4,669 lbs. Size: 10’ 10” Running speed: 55 mph Weapon systems: Looses the ability to use the hull-mounted weapons to make room for the various stealth suites. Features/Integrated systems: —Wide-range phase-prism hologram projectors; allow the suit to shroud everything within a small adjustable area from sight while simultaneously creating an artificial dimensional cloaked image. Can shroud an entire close-formation squad. —Hardened communication system with superior encryption/decryption —Adaptive communication scrambling suite —Destructive interference resonators —More advanced radiological background mimicry emitters —Auditory mimicry emitters —Storage for a cloud of nanomachine cameras PCAS-102(H) mk. II '''Classification: Assault armor Material: High-density classified alloy casing upgrade Weight: 5,542 lbs. Size: 11’ 1” Strength Augmentation: 62,200 lbs. for heavy manipulator arms Running speed: 47 mph Protection Rating: Class XIII frontal Weapon systems: The arm-mounted weapon attachment is moved up to the right hull to allow for the placement of the shields on both heavy manipulator arms. Features/Integrated Systems: —Heavily upgraded foreword armor plating designed to withstand immense punishment —Dual forearm-mounted kinetic energy and blast dissipation shields (heavy, modular, break-away shields made of a number of advanced ceramics and composites that can easily block heavy projectiles and anti-armor missiles) —Reinforced joint armor '''PCAS-102(AI) mk. II Classification: Heavy CQC/anti-Inforian armor Weight: 5,401 lbs. Size: 11’ 1” Strength Augmentation: 62,200 lbs. for heavy manipulator arms Running speed: 59 mph Protection Rating: Class XII frontal Weapon systems: The heavy manipulator arms are mounted with a massive (6 foot) industrial boring drill and a side-by-side pair of contra-rotating heated vibro-chainsaw similar to the ones on the Niddhoggr demolition armor on the left and right arms; respectively. The upper-hull has been redesigned and modified with a pair of flamethrowers hooked to large semi-external tanks and a 10.1mm machine gun. Features/Integrated systems: —Redesigned arm/leg joints and torso plates give the AI-variant drastically increased agility, dexterity, flexibility and melee potential, however at the slight loss of protection for its weight —Microscopic needles coat the outside of the armor, capable of injecting advanced paralytic nanotoxins and neurotoxins —Various hyper-lethal engineered nanotoxins exist in sacs all over the armor, which can be heated, releasing a lethal cloud of toxic fumes, used for point defense against Inforian beasts —Retractable micro-bladed claws attached to the manipulator fingers of the heavy manipulator arms —Incendiary cluster-pellet mine dispensers PCAS-102(N) mk. I Classification: Naval operation armor Material: Lighter alloys in place of the normal armor casing Weight: 3,160 lbs Running Speed: 56 mph Protection Rating: Class X Features/Integrated systems: —2 back-mounted hydrofans for underwater propulsion (replace the jump-jet system) —Arm-mounted cutting torch on the left manipulator arm —Climbing “gecko pads” on the armor’s heavy manipulator arms and legs PCAS-102(CE) mk. I Classification: Heavy combat engineering armor Weight: 5,611 lbs. Size: 10’ 10” Strength Augmentation: 10,500 lbs. for each utility arm Running speed: 50 mph Weapon systems: Arm and overhang weapons are removed, leaving only space for the hull-mount Features/Integrated systems: —4 large, multi-jointed “crane-like” arms replace the standard heavy manipulator arm layout capable of mounting among dozens of various tool-tips —Back-mounted automatic minelayer system —Ultra-sensitive Seismic sensors —Drastically upgraded hyperspectral composite image processors —Demolition tape dispenser —Mine-clearance line charge launcher —Command network module for unmanned utility drones operated by mental impulse —Small back-mounted digging auger —Miniaturized DEMP emitter for defusing electronic explosives and landmines PCAS-108 mk. I Classification: Infiltration and Reconnaissance armor Reporting name: "Nott" Material: Lighter composite shell with a radiation absorbing coating Weight: 4,002 lbs. Size: 9’ 1” in-combat Strength Augmentation: 3,030 lbs. per manipulator arm Running speed: 67 mph Protection Rating: Class X Weapon systems: The 108 can only mount one hull weapon system, with no room on its arms unless it is physically holding it. Features/integrated systems: —8 smaller manipulator arms similar to the light manipulators on the 102, designed for fine-work and climbing. —Complete CBOOC —Complete spectrum and source telemetry with increased pickup range and sensitivity —IAWNCL EW-link (instead of having a full on-board EW suite, the 108 takes advantage of the techs back at base and allows it to crack computer systems and mess with enemy electronics) —The 108 is a smaller redesign of the 102, while relatively similar it is smaller, faster, quieter and has far better information-gathering capability (which is saying something). The 108 monster PCAS-238 mk. I Classification: Ultimate assault battlesuit Reporting name: "Jotunn" Material: —Primary layers: Ultra-dense burtanium composite layers w/ lathanium micro-lattice reinforced by carbon nanostructures and layers of magneto-kinetic polymer gel armor inside nanoweave bundling. 20-micron silver ablative coating speckled with radiation-absorbing studs to confuse laser and radar-guided weapons. —Secondary layers: Superconducting tubules containing Liq-BOS with an interconnecting “mesh” of synthetic coesite crystal. —Tertiary layer: Staggered koltan “scales” covered in a hyperdiamond honeycombs protecting primary command nerves coated in an organic, high-mineral, self-repairing cellular colony and tubules carrying nanite “blood.” —Quaternary layers: Pressurized fibrous titanium fill-layer spall-shield with brutanium-koltan backing. —Quinary layer: TektaFiber "brain basket". —Additional: Iridioplatinum linkages and seal rims, electromagnetic repulsion field, optional reactive and breakaway spaced armor modules for various spots on the battlesuit Weight: 49,760+ lbs. (empty) Size: 13’ 9” in-combat (full height) Strength Augmentation: N/A; 1,290 lbs for each of the 4 manipulator arms, 214 lbs for each of the 4 fine-manipulators Maximum Running speed: 33 mph Maximum Tracked speed: 79 mph Maximum Hovering speed: 105 mph, short term Maximum jump acceleration: ~210 ft/s2 Drive type: Magnetic repulsor joints supplemented by hydraulics and synthetic electroreactive polymer muscles Protection Rating: N/A (comparable to most modern heavy AFVs) Power source: High-output ion cells and reusable microfusion cell arrays Weapon systems: Compatible with the normal PCAS modular weapon system; the 238 has a quartet of mounting arms, allowing it to be armed with 4 weapons simultaneously; however there are also numerous “heavy weapons” that require a pair of arms to wield them. The PCAS-238 also as an armory of integrated weapons that round out its ludicrous loadouts. Integrated weapons: —8x 6-shot, 31mm micro-missile VLS pods arranged on the top-face of the primary hull, can be auto-loaded from internal bins if space is made. —2x 4-shot defensive grenade packs (typically armed with chaff/smoke/ECM cluster-grenades) —Modular slot for a 3-8 shot VLS version of the 3 main Alperian missile launchers (the Glaive, Halberd and Arrow) depending on missile diameter; located on the top-face of the secondary hull. —Griffon-IIv defensive microwave system Features/integrated systems: (shares almost all basic suites, sensors and electronics with the PCAS-102 and its variants, even if in updated, enhanced or altered formats; to list all software and hardware improvements would be redundant) —Back-mounted automatic minelayer system (can also arm GPS beacons) —Drone recharging and storage slots —Nanomachine camera cloud dispenser —Safe air system (nano-scrubber air purifier w/ 20 hours air when fully sealed) —PX-8c active defense system (miniaturized) (6 installed) —EDP-7b anti-mine system —Icepick mk.5 information-acquisition package (advanced cyberwarfare suite) —"Crocbyte" electronic warfare suite —Electromagnetic repulsion field —Draco XX hostile environment rooting system —Lyran V hostile environment navigation assist —"Switchback" tread drive system —Side-mounted GONSC-compatible connectors for hauling/carrying cargo —YY12-H Enhanced-mobility pulse-jet system; allows high-altitude drops with no additional equipment and short bursts of rapid aerial movement or low-altitude hovering —Area-clearance PEP system supplemented by ultrasonic, subsonic, electromagnetic and concussive resonators to create nausea, severe pain, unconsciousness or confused senses when within several meters of the armor. —Area-clearance plasma venting and overheat radiators; can raise the temperature around the armor over 1000 degrees centigrade, creating a field of desolation. Description: A PCAS in name only, the PCAS-238 was designed to be the “end of evolution” for the idea of frontline battlesuits; not quite as expensive as the “heavier” battlesuits (albeit, more expensive than the Hati, Surtur and Nidhoggr battlesuits) and taking inspiration from the Fenrir artillery armor (namely the more advanced electronics/miniaturized systems and the 4-legged mobility). Currently the PCAS-238 is the standard-issue armor of the Alperian army, the Breakers use the PCAS-102 and its variants due to their need for increased mobility, and the 102 still sees occasional use in the army in specialized formations. However, as a whole; the total number of active PCAS-102s is very small, replaced by the 238 and heavy battlesuits. The torso keeps much of the same aesthetic found in the “lesser” PCAS models (albeit several times larger and far more broad and deep); being heavily plated, angular and possessing an unnerving lack of any humanity but trades the two normal “ballerina” legs for an X-shaped quadrupedal layout, each of the 4 legs possessing 3 joints (including the root joint) and resembling segmented slabs of metal; broad and stable. For terrain navigation and weight distribution the legs are tipped in a “foot” consisting of 6 independently articulating multi-jointed pads spaced evenly in a hexagon-shape, each of the “toes” can rotate 270 degrees and has extending phalanges on each of its edges, both for grasping objects (such as rock outcroppings) or to increase surface area for stability on soft ground. Much like the Fenrir battlesuit, the 238 is also capable of rapid travel via the tracks mounted on the undersides of its legs; allowing it to rapidly cover open ground. The upper torso is split into the primary and secondary hulls, the primary hull being the main hull that attaches to the leg nexus; where the operator is located along with most electronics, power subsystems and computer mainframes as well as the first arm socket on each side. The secondary hull is located further back and set up slightly higher than the primary (called the “backpack” by foreign troops for its location and general shape), the secondary hull contains most of the modular ammo bins, feed devices, a few of the microfusion cells, the main heat distributors and the second pair of arms (these arms are slightly longer and are therefore parallel with the forward arms). The 4 manipulator arms are located with one folded along the back of the secondary hull and the remaining three folding into armored compartments on the front of the primary hull, these arms are more "conventional" robotic, 4-jointed arms with a 3-fingered, "claw" hand capable of dragging and lifting heavy objects. The 4 fine manipulators are collapsed inside ports on the side of the secondary hull and resemble a highly-segmented metallic tentacle that can extend over 20 feet in length, these arms are tipped with smaller and smaller, recursive, microfine "fingers" that can integrate with machinery, operate keyboards, and even perform delicate battlefield surgery or repair work. Pulse engine modules are located through the armor; mostly on the underside of the leg nexus and in the crevice under the secondary hull with control/maneuvering jets coming out of and sweeping back from the primary hull. Armored finer than any other battlesuit before it and possessing the absolute newest in defensive, offensive and terrain-navigation hardware and software the 238 is the ultimate vision of the Alperian military, however it had one problem…its massive size and weight make it impossible to enter buildings without demolishing them and while automatic fire could be emptied into a building to clear hostiles or a smart-grenade fired through a window; which is both inaccurate and prone to possible civilian casualties. In response and in-keeping with Alperian demand for absolute military precision the PCAS-238 was designed to be a drone carrier; able to deploy not only clouds of nanomachine cameras but also a trio of small, flying helicopter-like Q-8b drones and a single UG-1a ground drone in event of a squads isolation from its more typical slaved platforms. The Q-8b is a small, skeletal, folding tri-rotor craft armed with accurate and silent 5.7mm flechette packs and weighing no more than 25 lbs, capable of flitting around a battlefield to spy on individuals inside buildings and take out targets hidden in possibly sensitive areas. The UG-1a is demonstrably larger and heavier, weighing closer to 220 lbs and resembling an over-fed scorpion with a high-powered 10.1mm machine gun mounted on its “tail” and possessing two large hydraulic arms capable of bashing open doors and breaking bones while 6 nimble legs allow it to scale buildings and overcome most obstacles. The UG-1a can also carry wounded troops, defuse bombs, weld and perform other duties tangential to its parent (even if the 238’s manipulator arms are capable of this and more). Both of these drones can fold up into smaller packages, with the Q-8s fitting into sockets on the secondary hull and the UG-1 latching to the underside of the main leg joint in an armored compartment. Conventional powered armors GKMS-10 mk. I Classification: Extreme mobility bodyguard armor Material: Ionic Electroactive Polymer Liquid Armor Weight: 306 lbs. Strength Augmentation: +3,000 lbs. Running speed: 73 mph Drive type: Polymer muscle bundles arranged correspond to human muscle groups. Protection Rating: V Protection coverage: Entire body, helmet covers entire head Power source: Photovoltaic bioelectric battery Description: Alperian power armor and battlesuits have a history of being bulky to say the least and are often unable to enter bunkers or field command centers and are not considered acceptable company around visiting dignitaries due to being giant lumps of metal and guns. As a response the GKMS-10 was developed to give a bodyguard or base-guard force unparalleled defensive and offensive capability wrapped in a package no larger than your average human. A pitch-black muscle suit constructed from though strips of brutanium over carbon nanoweave armor, covering a plethora of reactive polymer muscles corresponding to human muscle groups. A trained solider inside a suit can out-sprint a car, crush steel with his hands and climb the world’s tallest building without issue, so great are its physical capabilities that only an Alperian solider could operate it; for without the armored bones, stronger connective tissue and a deep-tissue neural implant to control it the wearer would be crushed into a pool of blood within moments. Apart from the heavy body implants the suit requires another key feature to operate; the wearer has to train extensively with the static intelligence that inhabits the suit and will share the processing load while in-combat. Since these troops are not the lobotomized super-infantry that makes up the battlesuit force, they cannot be upgraded to the point that they can process the telemetry from the suit’s myriad of sensors and processors; the SI needs to “hijack” primary motor control in order to allow the wearer to keep up. This however takes serious physiological and physiological training, without it; the wearer could go psychotic, fall into a coma or just lock-up and be unable to move their limbs. This is combined with a somewhat dangerous “dilator” which combined synthetic adrenaline and a cocktail of classified chemicals which use the adrenaline as an accelerant. Active; it allows the “user” to experience sensations a thousand times faster than a normal human, able to see (and therefore react) to circumstances and events before the action is even completed. The “dilator” is standard equipment for battlesuit operators (but even then it used sparingly), but for a relatively normal human it is extremely toxic and can only be used for extremely brief periods before it builds up scarring in the neurological system, however that limited time is often all the GKMS’s wearer needs. At the end of the procedures the resulting individual is seemingly omnipotent; the suit has numerous radar, ladar, hypersonic and sonic sensors, trajectory and enemy weapon monitoring features that allow the wearer to literally be aware of the locations of every single person in a 100 yard radius, their psychological condition, any weapons they may possess, where their weapons are pointed and where their bullets will go. This allows bodyguards to seemingly doge bullets by placing themselves ahead of time to avoid most fire, with the suit absorbing the bits of small arms fire that makes it past. To an outside observer they move at superhuman speeds and fight with a fluid grace that is inhuman, neutralizing dozens of targets in seconds without pause. Most typically the GKMS is worn under a tailored suit with leather gloves intended to hide the armor's intimidating physique; leaving only the seamless, black polymer helmet visible. Type-8 Mauler Classification: Powered armor system Material: Composite shell with nanomesh underlay Weight: 758 lbs. Size: Adds 7 inches to wearer’s height (produced in various ranges of human height) Strength Augmentation: +10,000 lbs. Running speed: 47 mph Drive type: Magnetic repulsion joints Protection Rating: VII Protection coverage: Entire body Power source: Photovoltaic bioelectric battery Features/integrated systems: —Enhances strength, endurance, speed, and general combat ability of the wearer —Wireless links to neural implants —Armor bio-feedback to implants considerably increases reaction time —On-board medical diagnosis and treatment package —Internal temperature regulator —Smart-link to weapons —HUD with thermal and night vision enhancements, allowing target acquisition, scanning, ammo and multitudes of other data to be displayed in-combat —Laser targeter/designator w/ range finder built into helmet —Auto-correcting computerized crosshair based on environmental effects —Weapons and explosive identification database —Retractable defensive wrist blades —Safe air system (nano-scrubber air purifier w/ 30 minutes air when sealed) —Munitions carrying harness —Integrated side-arm holsters —NBC protection —Sonic weapon dampeners Heavy Battlesuits Surtr Combat Armor Classification: General combat battlesuit Material: Classified Weight: 17.9 tons Size: 15.9 feet Operators: 1 Strength Augmentation: 140 tons Speed: 62 mph, jump jets allow for extremely rapid bursts of speed into the air or horizontally Drive type: Synthetic electro-reactive polymer muscle bundles supplemented by hydraulics Protection Rating: Classified (far tougher than any PCAS variant or most vehicles) Power source: High-output ion cells and microfusion cell racks Weaponry: -1x shoulder-mounted 8-round TUA8 anti-armor missile pods -2x chest-mounted backup 10.1mm machine guns -Right-arm-mounted retractable backup “combat knife” -25mm GSAS-10 5-barreled rotary gauss cannon modified as an “assault rifle” -Various other large “hand held” weapons are in production Description: The only "battlesuit" not operated by direct-neural imput from the Unliving Warrior system and instead driven like a conventional auto-loader; the Surtur was developed not for frontline combat but to assist in defending bases alongside GKMS-equipped troops. While certainly no less advanced than any other piece of Alperian military equipment, the Surtr has a lot less of the “frills” found on the more advanced battlesuits while also integrating several cost-effective features not found on those. The armor’s expense to performance ratio is impressive, one of the ways this is accomplished is by having fewer weapons integrated into the system or by having those that are being modular and disposable (like the missile pods). The modified GSAS-10 gatling gun also cuts down on costs and has proven to have superior “ergonomics” over designs that feature all-integrated weapons. The armor is incredibly agile for its size, able to run, jump, mantle, and manuver at incredible speeds; to bolster this is has also been given a Nidhoggr-derived jump system that vastly increases mobility in both open-combat and urban areas. In the end the Surtr captures the feel of a giant infantryman while providing the firepower of a squad for a comparable cost. The suit actually having detailed hand actuators means that the Surtur fills a secondary role in utility and repair work, hauling around and loading bombs onto aircraft or helping to perform heavy field repairs on tanks. Nidhoggr Demolition Armor Classification: Combat engineering and CQC battlesuit Material: Classified Weight: 20.2 tons Size: 16.4 feet Operators: 1 Strength Augmentation: 176 tons Speed: 48 mph, jump jets allow for extremely rapid bursts of speed into the air or horizontally Drive type: Synthetic electro-reactive polymer muscle bundles supplemented by hydraulics Protection Rating: Classified (far tougher than any PCAS variant or most vehicles) Power source: Microfusion cell racks Weaponry: -Specialized forearm-mounted chainsaws -Arm-mounted heavy flamethrowers -Demolition tape dispenser -Left shoulder-mounted 25mm GSAS-15 Komodo; 3-barreled rotary gauss cannon -Palm-integrated canister guns Description: The Nidhoggr is a specially designed demolition armor that can also be used in close quarters combat. The primary weapons (really tools) on the suit are a pair of massive forearm-mounted vibro-chainsaws that allow it to cut through foliage, masonry, concrete, metals and solid stone like paper; the chainsaws also are capable of being superheated a series of jets (similar to a plasma cutting torch) along the length of the track allowing it to slice through dense metals and even tank armors with relative ease. These jets can only be activated for short periods of time due to the stress it places on the blade. Other tools such as flamethrowers used for burning down foliage and buildings, and the demolition tape dispensers allow it to place patches of various explosives for use in bringing down buildings, creating booby traps and blowing holes in tanks. The Nidhoggr is often also used for bomb-disposal, in-field repairs on armored vehicles and general construction tasks. Widely considered one of the most utilitarian armors in Alperian service; the Nidhoggr’ equipment and “toolbox” of hand attachments allow it to fill near-countless roles. As much as the Nidhoggr is a multi-purpose 2nd-line engineering suit, it is a heavy combat armor; its flame throwers can light enemies aflame and the chainsaws and massive strength permit it to carve through enemy armor and messily slice through organic targets. The Nidhoggr is slightly slower, a bit clunker and harder to use than most of the other battlesuits but is heavily armored and extremely hardened so that it can survive massive impacts and the force of falling debris; making it frighteningly durable against enemy fire. The Nidhoggr also has numerous advanced physics projection computers, allowing it to take into account the result(s) of any action tasked by the operator, allowing for maximum efficiency in demolition. Nidhoggr’ are typically issued at least 2 per tank battalion, in mechanized companies (most all Alperian infantry companies are mechanized) they are typically attached to weapons platoons (some platoons can have none, and others up to 3), with a few issued to rifle platoons and then the remainder put into exclusively Nidhoggr; Assault Engineer Squads. Hati Stealth Armor Classification: Commando battlesuit Material: Classified Weight: 14.4 tons Size: 16.1 feet Operators: 1 Strength Augmentation: 254 tons Speed: 63 mph Drive type: Synthetic electro-reactive polymer muscle bundles supplemented by hydraulics Protection Rating: Classified Power source: High-output ion cells and microfusion cell racks Weaponry: -1x shoulder-mounted 8-round TUA8 anti-armor missile pod -1x shoulder-mounted 75mm gauss mortar -1x left-forearm-mounted AII-303H 14.7mm gauss minigun -Cases for explosive charges storage -Generally modular design allows for easy altering from the standard payload Description: Almost a paradox, the concept of a 16 foot tall robot running around like a ninja blowing up bases seems quite farfetched, which is exactly why the Hati was built the way it was; hoping to keep “information” of it reduced mostly to rumor or the “delusions” of survivors left in its wake. Cloaked with the finest stealth technology Alperia possesses, the medium-sized battlesuit is capable of infiltrating in teams of 3 (the typical deployment number) into an enemy base...then proceed to rip into shreds so fine that you’d need a magnet to find them. Using Alperian 3rd generation optical camouflage, sonic nullifiers, thermal countermeasures, and a plating of RADAR and ultraviolet-absorbing material mean the suit is all but completely undetectable to even the most advanced security measures. While a “simple” niche battlesuit of limited use, the battlesuit is extremely good at its specialized function and is projected to be extremely good at wreaking havoc behind enemy lines. Much like the Surtur and Nidhoggr, the Hati has articulate hands capable of performing utility work if pressed. Valkyrie Support Armor '''Classification: High-mobility airborne warfare battlesuit Material: Classified Weight: 26.1 tons Size: 20.6 feet Operators: 1 Strength Augmentation: 133 tons Speed: 31 mph running, 1951 mph flight speed Drive type: Synthetic electro-reactive polymer muscle bundles w/ articulated pulse thrusters Protection Rating: Classified Power source: Miniaturized nuclear fusion reactor supplemented by high-output ion cells Weaponry: -6x ATY-6 micro-missile scatter pods implanted into the “wings” -4x AGM-214 multi-purpose guided missile pods mounted on shoulder and back -2x arm-mounted 2 MW point-defense lasers -Hand-held M730/x 17mm ultra-velocity, void-spaced gauss sniper cannon -DEMP device, chest-mounted (designed as an anti-missile system) -Joint-mounted defensive “frag-packs” Description: Nicknamed the “Angel of Death,” in an extremely short time this new model among the 3rd generation of Alperian battlesuits has grown to be one of the most popular devices among military commanders since the bullet. The Valkyrie is elegant, sleek, and almost calming, many have called it a work of art; the epitome of Alperia’s mastery of war as an artform. Alone the battlesuit is beautiful, a near 21 foot tall stylized human form, however; the armor was designed for flight and accomplishes this with 6 graceful vectoring pulse engines shaped like great bird wings, overall this generates as appearance of an angel, one loaded to the teeth with firepower. The Valkyrie was designed with flight being its primary mode of transportation, although the Ymir battlesuit is flight-capable it lacks grace and it still a ground-pounder, merely using its pulse rockets to quickly move about the battlefield, the Valkyrie is the exact opposite, out of its element on the ground, it can perform near impossible maneuvers and is nearly a ballet dancer in the air, using kinetic suspension fields developed for spacecraft to prevent the operator from being liquefied during insane maneuvers that would shred the airframe of most aircraft. The armor is designed to neutralize strike fighters, bombers, helicopter gunships and the like while also having potent ground-attack abilities as a support option. The suit also provides battlefield surveillance, using its multitudes of highly sensitive scanners and sensors to supply a wealth of data to the IAWNCL network. The Valkyrie’ primary armament is its immense M730/x gauss rifle, using some of the densest gauss coils found on Alperian weaponry, it can accelerate a 17mm slug to absolutely ludicrous speeds, so fast in fact that the slugs have to be made out of solid lathanium jacketed with brutanium and specially reinforced to prevent disintegration after leaving the barrel. The weapon can even punch holes in Protectorate superheavy tanks and will nearly vaporize lightly armored vehicles (such as aircraft). Supporting this weapon are numerous missile weapons and a pair of wrist lasers used at close range to conserve missile and rifle ammunition. The AGM-214 missiles are fairly typical multi-role thermobaric missiles effective against most targets and the ATY-6s consist of hundreds of micro-missiles stored in the “wings” effective against infantry and used as decoys for the more dangerous AGM-214s. Secondary to its combat role, the Valkyrie fulfills its namesake by also acting as a "combat medic" for critically damaged battlesuits; its ideal for ripping the brain-core out of demolished battlesuits, allowing them to be recycled into new suits. The suit is currently quite rare, second only to the Kraken in lack of numbers, however demand for the suit nearly surpasses the Ymir; ensuring that the future will be populated with plenty of these “Angels of Death” soaring over battlefields. '''Jormungand Assault Armor Classification: High-endurance assault battlesuit Material: Classified Weight: 37.7 tons Size: 23.4 feet Operators: 2 Strength Augmentation: 210 tons Speed: 57 mph Drive type: Synthetic electro-reactive polymer muscle bundles supplemented by hydraulics Protection Rating: Classified Power source: Miniaturized nuclear fusion reactor Weaponry: -2x twin-linked F-22 heavy plasma-based laser cannons, arm-mounted -2x shoulder-mounted Zeus-pattern “mass-output” plasma cannons -4 chest-mounted 1 MW lasers Description: Considered a cheaper and in some ways more-effective version of the Ymir battle armor, this 3rd generation Alperian battlesuit is geared toward destroying heavily fortified defenses and armored units. Formerly the tallest battlesuit in production (now the tallest bipedal one), the Jormungand is also known as the “Archdemon” (in dichotomy to the angelic look of the Valkyrie) for its understandably frightening look based on heavy samurai O-yoroi armor and the accompanying menpo and kabuto. Lacking any form of flight or jump jets, which had to be traded for heavily reinforced and thickened armor, the battlesuit is still rather quick on its feet and can quickly close range with any target; not that it needs to. The Jormungand is a platform for numerous long-range plasma-based laser cannons, plasma guns and other energy weapons. The massive, overcharged fusion reactor that had to be moved into a large container on the suit’s back is stretched to its limit providing power to the weapon systems. The high-focus plasma cannons and the directed nature of the lasers mean that the Jormungand has little for targeting large numbers of targets at once but is well calibrated to march through a battlefield turning armored vehicles into melted shells (the jury is still out on if using the lasers to punch through multiple clustered infantry counts as “crowd control”). Although not modular in nature, the Jormungand’s weapon systems are easily removed and repaired, this could lead to other variants being produced in the near future. While considered a “cheap” version of the Ymir, the armor is well respected by its operators and none can deny its effectiveness against armored targets. Ymir Battle Armor Classification: Extreme endurance assault battlesuit Material: Classified Weight: 41.2 tons Size: 20.3 feet Operators: 2 Strength Augmentation: 356.8+ tons Speed: 62 mph running, 416 mph flight speed Drive type: Synthetic electro-reactive polymer muscle bundles supplemented by hydraulics Protection Rating: Extreme (surpasses most known tanks) Power source: Miniaturized nuclear fusion reactor Weaponry: -Palm-mounted plasma arc manipulators -Directed electromagnetic pulse weapon (Apart from the above weapons, the Ymir has an ultra-variable weapons selection as detailed below) Description: The poster-boy of Alperia's heavy battlesuits, the Ymir was the first developed, and while the newest mark of the armor is a far cry from its first iteration, it has lost no effectiveness since. The Ymir was designed as assault armor, and it does that with devotion; impeccably armored yet fast, flight-capable (to the extent “flight” can be applied to the grace of a semi-guided missile) and armed with an advanced modular weapons system that allowed Ymir teams to adapt to any situation or enemy on the fly. Originally the Ymir was built around a large “armory” carried by a specialized UAV assigned to a Ymir squad; when a rearm or overhaul was needed the craft would locate the squad and drop down so the weapon systems could be reconfigured or rearmed. However this suffered from a weak-link in the form of the UAV itself; as the Ymir is designed to operate at the very tip of the spear and would therefore often be unable to actually access its great armory. While the Ymir is one of the toughest battlesuits and possessed insane firepower no-matter the loadout; it defeated the purpose of a hyper-modular system in the long run. As Alperia’s nanotech mastery advanced however the solution became apparent; the Ymir should be able to manufacture its own ammunition and weaponry on the fly using battlefield wreckages, scrap and debris fed into an onboard nanofabricator. While plans were startlingly expensive; the Ymir was a beloved armor that had grown to be loved by commanders and allied troops alike, it was as much a symbol as a weapon but had grown incapable of keeping up with the newest battlesuits so it was proposed that the new mark of the armor be an almost complete overhaul. The final design called for a back-mounted nanofabrication plant, resembling a “fanny pack” on the humanoid battlesuit (located beneath the massive ammo bins), with 4 connectivity points for weapon systems located on the forearms and “shoulders” of the Ymir. Building tentacles, micro and macro-constructors and nanite emitters remain hidden when not in use, but can quickly be found writhing around their respective build sites when a weapon needs to be deconstructed and repurposed or repaired. While the localized nanofabs keep the weapons operable, the back-mounted plant produces ammunition needed for the weaponry then shunts it to the hoppers. With a steady supply of ammunition, and polymorphic linkless feed chutes the battlesuit can supply almost any classification of projectile, chemical or even energy weapon (if supplied from the main reactor). While the ability to shuffle though hundreds of different weapons on a whim, constructed from collapsible and flash-manufactured parts would be enough for most, it was considered only the beginning for the Ymir’s engineers; who at the behest of the AI Enyo, took it one step further. The Ymir was granted the ability to literally rip enemy weapons emplacements apart and take the weaponry and technology onto its self. The Ymir (using brute strength) can say; rip the main gun of an enemy (or allied) tank out and using the repair tentacles, temporarily attach it to a hardpoint. Electronics are supplied energy by flash-manufactured, compatible conduits; computers (such as integrated fire-control systems) are cracked by adaptive viral intrusion (hand-written by Enyo); and ammo is supplied by the nanofab when supplied even the wreck of a compatible round fed back into the nanofab’s maw. State-of-the art computers and programs make this all possible, as they are able to pick apart every aspect of a weapon’s machinery using the connection-tendrils to “feel” the weapon and active hyperspectral scans, then coalesce that data into a method to make the weapon useable without it exploding. This whole feature was added to the armor because the nanofabbed weapons, while effective tend to be fragile; and sometimes your opponent is just using a good piece of equipment not in the nanofab’s blueprint database. In-practice the method has also been applied to armor ripped from destroyed enemies, and Ymir often tear plating from enemy armor to increase their own already incredible survivability; creating a horrific golem of blackened metal and shattered composites; daring any to come make it pay for the destruction it has wrought. As an ensemble, the Ymir is more than able to keep up in the modern battlefield and is often described as a sort of grisly, mechanical trophy-taker; headhunting weaponry and gear from the strongest enemy units. Operators (chosen from the absolute best and most aggressive of the PCAS-operators) are known for deliberately hunting down elite detachments and dangerous armor columns in order to add their weapons and armor to the suit. Fenrir Artillery Armor Classification: Heavy fire-support battlesuit Material: classified Weight: 58.11 tons Size: 24.8 feet Operators: 2 Strength Augmentation: N/A Speed: 34 mph walking, 131 mph with Lucius tread drives Drive type: Synthetic electro-reactive polymer muscle bundles supplemented by hydraulics Protection Rating: Classified (known for making the Ymir look poorly-armored) Power source: Miniaturized nuclear fusion reactor Weaponry: -2x 5-gun FI/W-h-20c medium plasma-based laser rotary cannons (5 guns mounted together sharing simultaneous recharge, increases RoF considerably) -2x 105mm scram-gauss cannons -4x 20-round Mk. II dumb-fire rocket pods -2x 8-round TOC-1 multi-purpose guided missile launchers -2x ATY-6 micro-missile scatter pods -2x 10.1mm machine guns -1x AnAusGes AA missile system (back mounted) Description: One of the most ludicrously armed units in the Alperian military, the Fenrir is to Alperian battlesuits what the PCAS-110 model is to the standard PCAS-102. Technically speaking the Fenrir is a “hybrid vehicle-battlesuit” as its unique 4-legged form goes against conventional battlesuit design, plus its ability to “lie down” on its legs and quickly travel with the treads implanted in their undersides makes it more like an AFV that can walk than a normal battlesuit. The Fenrir’s torso is also inhumanoid and was only given legs for rough terrain navigation in urban warfare and is thus expected to spend most of its time in “tank form” where it has superior speed. While still extremely heavily armored, the Fenrir sacrifices armor (or potential for armor) for firepower and is therefore one of the most frightening battlesuits currently in production; able to saturate an area in a blanket of laser, rocket, missile and cannon fire until nothing remains. The Fenrir uses several new or prototype designs in its weapons, such as the rotary laser cannons which help laser weapons compensate for their normally abysmal rate of fire or the lightweight gauss cannons which use a new series and layout of superconducting magnets. The Fenrir was built to provide support to Surtur battlesuit teams, mechanized infantry, and if-able 1st-phase Alperian air-assaults. One of the most expensive battlesuits (rivaling the Ymir) due to its extensive use of extremely light-weight nanoalloys, the Fenrir is nonetheless one of the most cost-efficient armors in the Alperian military. Kraken Specialist Armor '''Classification: Amphibious warfare/ambush battlesuit Material: Classified Weight: 22.1 tons Size: 9.0 feet (operator pod) Operators: 1 Strength Augmentation: N/A Speed: 52mph “slithering”, 60 knots underwater (with cavitation) Drive type: Magnetic electric pulse motors supplemented by high-tensile metal fibers, magnetohydraulic propulsors when underwater Protection Rating: Classified Power source: Miniaturized nuclear fusion reactor Weaponry: -Up to 8 externally-mounted TOC-88U underwater-capable multi-purpose guided missiles -3x ATY-6 micro-missile scatter pods -2x F-13 light plasma-based laser cannons -Storage bay for explosive demolition charges Description: The Kraken is another entry in the list of entirely inhumanoid battlesuits, greatly resembling its namesake and consisting of a central bullet-shaped operator pod to which 8 smaller metallic tentacles much like an octopus or squid (these are roughly 7 inches in diameter and can extend up to 24 feet) and 2 larger arms (roughly a foot in dimater and 30 feet long) are attached underneath. The arms are covered in numerous retractable “tools”; including micro-fine blades, adhesive patches for climbing, ultra-hot torches, laser-cutters and small manipulator tentacles. The Kraken is somewhat obviously designed for naval/amphibious warfare; quickly zooming toward a target, climbing up the sides of enemy ships and tearing them apart, or latching to submarines and cracking their hulls. One of Alperia’s more exotic battlesuits, the Kraken is also covered in extensive optical camouflage but also integrates prototype miniaturized phase-prism hologram projectors like the Thundershock tank allowing it to also infiltrate positions from the sea and perform sabotage or information gathering. Perfect for ambushes and shock-attacks due to this; the Kraken is ideal for leading amphibious assaults in the few cases Alperia uses them, often going ashore long before the invasion even arrives to assist in weakening any sort of costal defense. For these same reasons it is exceptionally good at destroying warships; it can silently scale the sides then appear on deck, destroying comm equipment, weapons batteries, crushing the bridge, etc. before demolishing it with explosive charges. The battlesuit is also unique in that it requires a very special mind to operate, one that is fluid and capable of using the squid-like body both underwater and on land, a strangely rare attribute; and as such the program has an incredibly large drop-out rate. '''Titan NILSCE (Neural Integration Life-Support Combat Exoskeleton) Classification: Experimental Life Support Armor Material: Quantum Crystallized Titanium Weight: 37.2 tons Height: 20.2 feet Strength: 422+ tons Speed: 54 mph Drive type: Synthetic electro-reactive polymer muscle bundles supplemented by classified Protection Rating: Classified Power source: Miniaturized nuclear fusion reactor Weaponry: -2x 14.2mm gauss miniguns (Apart from integrated weaponry; the Titan can mount two large weapons as arms (or in place of arms) and one specialized weapon on top of the hull. All “arm mounts” are mountable on either side of the hull.) -Arm mounts --Power-fist (a massive 4-fingered fist that can be charged with a high voltage field) --Twin-linked 25mm GSAS-15 Komodo miniguns --Twin-linked 65mm gauss autocannons --Twin-linked MSHCL-45 heavy laser cannons --CLASH-9/kl multipurpose missile launcher --Incinerator flamethrower --Classified Rail-pattern plasma cannon --102mm gauss cannon -Top mounts --150 round 60mm rocket pod --4-barreled 100mm mortar system --Independently turreted stub-barreled 110mm cannon Description: The Titan is an experimental, controversial, and extremely deadly combat platform that was the predecessor to the modern battlesuits and the Mk. II Unliving Warior system. Like the ULW; the Titan is a giant combat platform which contains the life support and uplink systems for a disembodied human brain, originally a proof of concept that would not be applied to the mainline Alperian force for several decades the first bearers of the armor were war heroes, generals and other extremely valuable military staff. If critically injured beyond saving, these individuals were offered a chance to have their heads removed and put into “stasis” using a specialized blend of nanites and chemicals. Later they would have their brains removed and installed into the Titan chassis, serving as their new body. However, unlike modern battlesuit pilots or even Alperian infantry from the past decade they lack excessive neuro-cybernetic enhancements and therefore cannot even come close to using the armor to its maximum potential as they can. In recent upgrades to the system however; the addition of a static intelligence was found to provide the necessary boost in combat performance. The original chassis was much like the earliest models of the Ymir; heavy armored and possessing modular weaponry but lacking the former’s ability for flight since the suit was designed to perform a more “ceremonial” and morale-centric role on the frontline; empowering Alperian troops by being a shining beacon of warfare. As Alperian troops started to more closely resemble machines in thought and purpose however, the Titans were reassigned to “outreach” and pure-command roles as military ambassadors, spokesmen, advisors/generals and advertisers of the Alperian military, it was they who came to represent the Alperian military and its strength on the global stage. To facilitate this change in role; the formerly irremovable brain in the Titan was granted the ability to leave in the form of a much more human-sized and shaped android that could interact at a more personal level rather than looming over any human. Despite this, it’s rare to find Titans outside their armor; decades within the powerful shell has left them feeling weak and ineffectual in any form but their 20-foot chassis. In the modern era it is unfortunate that such powerful soldiers have begun to fill the role of politicians but all still feel the need for command and battle, as such; the Titans make up a massive portion of the highest echelons of Alperian command, and are permitted to take to the battlefield in select circumstances, where they may once-more feel the rush of combat alongside their troops. While technically the Titan program is no longer active and no more Titans are produced, it is surprisingly common to see “organic” career-generals and officers to seek similar life-extension technology (as the Titan’s occupants are considered theoretically immortal) and be implanted into a mechanized frame; as such the term “Titan” has become a catchall for any high-ranking, non-operator military-employed transhuman. These units are and will be treasured as a walking library of tactical knowledge and combat styles and will be used as generals, veteran field commanders, and walking tanks for decades or even centuries to come as their knowledge will only grow with their “ascension”. Titans always operate with two Nidhoggr battlesuit systems as bodyguards, and are often accompanied by a platoon of elite shock troops. Currently the number of Titans is between 400 and 420 platforms between all branches and models (the massive models described above numbering no greater than a dozen); the most famous of which being the war-hero Nathan Sabol, venerated as the living embodiment of the Alperian military and supreme commander of Alperia's military; alongside his 12 "paladins."